


[Fanart] Jaime/Brienne moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Assorted moodboards for Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanart [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 12





	[Fanart] Jaime/Brienne moodboards

**Zombie AU**

* * *

Two lone souls cross paths in the dangerous landscape of the apocalypse.

Brienne searches for her god-daughters, intent on delivering them safely to the isle of Tarth, which remains free of the ravages visited on the mainland.

Jaime’s the last of his group of survivors, heading to his family’s bunker near the coast. Despite everything he has seen, he clings to the hope their money has bought them adequate security to survive too.

They team up out of necessity, both recognising fate has thrown them together as an otherwise unlikely pair. Growing familiar on the journey, they learn how to tease out laughs and smiles from each other with gallows humour and memories shared; rare moments of humanity proven in the hellish circumstances. But it’s just finding comfort in having company once more.

Neither expects anything more than someone to pass the time with and have their back. Then comes the inevitable, the point where they must part ways. Somehow saying goodbye seems suddenly so much more complicated than it ought to be…

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/626559832881807360/game-of-thrones-moodboards-braime-zombie).


End file.
